The Last Night!
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: Bankotsu finds a mysteries book that's about the past, present, and future with futures the Shichinintai, Inuyasha, and his friends PR&R!Thankyou!
1. The Blank Book

THE LAST NIGHT

Chapter One

The Blank Book

_**It's dark, it's cold, it's the worst that the Band Of Seven as brought in. Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, and Ginkotsu have already paid with their lives. Now in this very dark place. So cold, that even with**_

_**Renkotsu's fire, wasn't enough. **_

_**Badly injured by arrows, and wounded to the point of almost suffering. Jakotsu crawls next to Bankotsu, for warmth and whispers. **_

"_**I'm scared Oo Aniki".**_

_**"Don't be Jakotsu, you have to be strong. Don't worry, we'll find a way out".**_

_**Renkotsu stares from the ceiling to the two, cuddling for warmth. "Bankotsu's right, we have use the last of every bit of strength we have to get ourselves free from here".**_

"_**But first we need to heal up. What makes you think we can make it, if we can't even walk?" Suikotsu asked.**_

_**Renkotsu looks from Suikotsu back to Jakotsu and Bankotsu again and sighs. (He's right.)**_

"_**How is your leg Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked. "Do you think you can walk?" **_

_**Jakotsu shakes his head. "Still hurts like hell".**_

_**Bankotsu feels Jakotsu shiver, and puts his arm around him, pulling him in closer for more warmth. (I hate having the lie, but I don't want Jakotsu to worry.)**_

_**Two guards come in to drag Suikotsu and Renkotsu out of the dark place and take them in the middle of the entry way. With snow packed everywhere, and with Suikotsu's vision lower than normal, burly has seen what has happened to Renkotsu. Suikotsu covers his ears from the screams. The screams reached all the way to Bankotsu and Jakotsu.**_

_**Jakotsu holds his grasp tighter on Bankotsu. Bankotsu, with fear in his eyes, knew what was coming from them. The next scream approaches and tears shoot from Jakotsu's eyes.**_

_**Bankotsu goes in to hold Jakotsu as close as he can, knowing that their turn was next. He starts to show his tears as Jakotsu feels them drip on him. "It's okay Oo Aniki, I know you are scared too".**_

"_**I'm not afraid to die, I'm just afraid of leaving you, Jakotsu", Bankotsu said truthfully.**_

"_**Maybe that's why we're both scared. We're hurt, defenseless, and don't wanna die alone", Jakotsu said quietly. "I prefer to die right here, with you. Then having beheaded alone with those guards".**_

"_**Those damn guards better not separate us", Bankotsu said before the next two come in to finally grab them. **_

"_**Bankotsu", Jakotsu hands reaches out.**_

_**"Jakotsu", Bankotsu yelled. Before he knew it a scream approaches and Bankotsu's tears never end. (No, Jakotsu!) "AHHHH!!!!!!!" With hands behind his back, and now with blades hitting his against his neck. As blood swarms out and finally ending the Band Of Seven.**_

Bankotsu shakes his head, as he shudders at the thought. (That's what happened. ) Reading the next scripture on the page, of a book that he found. (I wonder who wrote this book anyway.)

Bankotsu reads on from the moment to where they've met Inuyasha, to the moment where the Band Of Seven where gone again. The book continues to the point where they're alive now. To the future of which it would bring.

(Sango finally got Miroku, and Inuyasha and Kagome finally get together, it's about time; sorry for Jakotsu if he ever finds out. It's a good thing they finally defeated Naraku.)

Bankotsu continues until he bumps into the next line._** Bankotsu and Jakotsu bump as they forward for a kiss. **_

_**"I love you Jakotsu, ever since forever. I don't know if you knew, but I got jealous of Inuyasha all the time. When I was fighting him, or whenever you wouldn't stop talking about him. I just- I got so angry. I was afraid I might lose you Jakotsu, and I don't want that to ever happen".**_

_**Jakotsu sees a tears coming out of his eyes as he whispers. "I love you too Bankotsu, I wish, I just wish you would've said something earlier. I would've never went chasing Inuyasha if I would've known. I mean I know I felt something, between you and I, but I just couldn't point it out, and I got really confused about it. **_

_**At first I thought you were trying to hit on me". Remembering the last moment he was close to Bankotsu. "However then I thought it was just us being really good friends. So I never thought, I mean, it's not that I never thought about it. I mean you're cute, and I've tried hitting on you before.**_

"_**Way more then what I can count", Bankotsu said.**_

_**"However, I never thought you would ever hit on me. I never had anyone ever hit on me before, or love me for that matter. So I wasn't too sure on what you met that day", Jakotsu getting back to this point. **_

_**"I just never thought that it would've actually ever happen. I didn't want to say anything to you, because I didn't want you to look foolish, I didn't want things be awkward. I didn't want to hurt you Bankotsu".**_

"_**Never Jakotsu, never", Bankotsu ended with another kiss.**_

Bankotsu looks up from the book and blinks. (Did I just read what I thought I read.) He shakes his head to reread the sentence. (I must had miss something. Scrambling through the book, he finally figured out that he hadn't, he swallows and continues to read. He eyes grow wider and wider as he bumps into sentence after sentence.

…_**the moans and groans continue as Jakotsu quickness his speed. **_

"_**Ja-a-ah", Bankotsu groaned in.**_

"_**Ah- ah", Jakotsu groaned back.**_

"_**Ahhh, that feels so good Bankotsu", Jakotsu moaned, panting now. He narrows up by Bankotsu ear and whispers. "I want you to scream my name, Bankotsu". Jakotsu picks up the pace as he hears a moan from Bankotsu. **_

"_**Oh- ah.. Jakotsu".**_

"_**That's the way, now loader", Jakotsu said, putting his hands in another position. **_

"_**JAKOTSU!" Bankotsu screamed.**_

"_**That's it Bankotsu scream it!"**_

"_**JAKOTSU!"**_

"_**BANKOTSU!"**_

"_**JAKOTSU!"**_

"_**BAN- BAN-"**_

_**Not being able to take in a tension much longer, Jakotsu falls to his side as for Bankotsu lays there as the panting goes down.**_

Bankotsu blushes hot red all over his face before closing the book and putting his down in somewhat of a shame. (How could people write things like that.)

Bankotsu walks back into the hut, with his head hung down.

"Brother, Inuyasha and his crew is coming this way," Renkotsu started.

"So what", Bankotsu simply stated.

"So what?" Suikotsu asked. "I thought you had a plan for us".

"I had one, but now I've forgotten everything after reading this damned book", Bankotsu cursed.

Jakotsu blinks. "What's wrong Bankotsu?"

"It's nothing", Bankotsu lies.

"Then why does it look like someone ran over your puppy?" Renkotsu asked.

"Hey, now Renkotsu, obviously Bankotsu is upset, there's no need to push him over the edge", Suikotsu leveled.

"What' s in the book?" Jakotsu asked.

"It's nothing-" Bankotsu stops and sighs slowly and hopelessly.

"How could it be nothing? Why can't you just tell us what's it's about?" Jakotsu kept going.

Bankotsu turns to the three. "Do you really wanna know what happened in that book?"

"Well, yeah", Jakotsu sated.

"So, what is it about?" Suikotsu asked.

"It's about _**us**_", Bankotsu sighs. "It's also about Inuyasha and his friends as well".

"Really?" Renkotsu asked.

"The book goes back to where Inuyasha and Kagome met, fallowing along by Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. Then after a few chapters they bring us into it. First it was about when me and Jakotsu met, and then the rest of the band".

"Everything that has happened to us so far, is in this book. Like the first time Jakotsu met Inuyasha, and what Mukotsu, Renkotsu, and Ginkotsu did with the others. Then it flows right into Suikotsu and Kikyo, on how they met and everything".

"It talks about the Children and what they call Suikotsu's split personality. Then it tells you what happened when Jakotsu gave me Suikotsu's jewel shard. It also talked about how Renkotsu betrayed Jakotsu and how I needed up killing him because of it".

"This book also talks about everyone's future, about how their group killed Naraku. That girl Sango ends up bearing Miroku's child. Inuyasha and Kagome finally become a couple".

"Renkotsu finds himself a women who starts working for the Shichinintai. Suikotsu and Kikyo also finally get together as well as-" Bankotsu's lips quiver.

"Jakotsu and I- It described us, in their words 'Nooking' one night in this same hut. Then I closed the book because I didn't wanna read anymore of it". Bankotsu, with his head still down and now with his eyes open, walks into the hall and then into one of the rooms and slams the door.


	2. Jealously

Chapter Two

Jealously

_Bankotsu, with his head still down and now with his eyes open, walks into the hall and then into one of the rooms and slams the door._

****

"So, what did he mean by Nooking?" Jakotsu asked.

"I don't know, but the way Bankotsu was describing it, I might have an idea. I can see why he's upset. However I mean it's just a story, so I don't see why it would brother him", Suikotsu explained.

"He said everything in that story happened to us so far, from the past, present, and now future. Maybe he's afraid that something like that might really happen", Renkotsu suggested.

"Maybe", Suikotsu taking in Renkotsu's idea.

"Hello, you guys never answered my question", Jakotsu interrupted.

"Think of the way you think of Inuyasha", Suikotsu stated.

"Okay", Jakotsu grinned.

"Now take Inuyasha out, but Bankotsu in, and don't kill him, like you would with Inuyasha", Suikotsu explaining it in the most simplest way.

Jakotsu's eyes grow big. He gets up and runs into the hall and finds his way to the sliding door. "Oo Aniki, Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked.

"Don't come in", Bankotsu warren.

"Oh come on Bankotsu, everything will be alright", Jakotsu said. "Yeah, it maybe a little awkward to picture, but there's no reason to make a big deal out of it. I mean it's just a story, right Bankotsu?"

"Jakotsu, you won't understand a thing, unless you read this book".

"Then why can't I read it?" Jakotsu asked.

"You have no idea of how many funny idea's you would come up with, if you read this Jakotsu. There's no way I'm giving you that book", Bankotsu finally stated. "Now go away", where his last words.

"Fine", Jakotsu lost in his own thoughts. (I'll find a way to get my hands on that book.) He evil smiles back to the Tatami mats and sat back down.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu look at Jakotsu.

"You already have some crazy thought of getting the book from Bankotsu", Renkotsu glared on.

"Or more", Jakotsu said with a curve of his lip going up.

"Now, now Jakotsu, how about you leave Bankotsu alone for awhile- I wouldn't try to provoke him by joking around-" Suikotsu stopped the moment Jakotsu got back by Bankotsu's door.

"Ohhh…. Oo Aniki Bankotsu…" Jakotsu phrases in a long tone.

"What is Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked.

"So, wanna nookie?" Jakotsu asked.

"NO WAY, Hell Jakotsu", Bankotsu races to open the door. "And what makes you think I wanna do that with you, huh?" He glares, now with a small smirk on his face. "Or you're just asking randomly, seeing as you don't know what it stands for".

"Of course I do, Suikotsu explained it in my terms of words", Jakotsu said.

"And what did Suikotsu say?" Bankotsu asked.

"He told me to think about you like I do with Inuyasha, without the killing of course", Jakotsu finished his finger at the bottom of his lip trying to think.

Bankotsu swallows, as a small blush appears across his face.

Jakotsu looks at him with a grin, as his beaming eyes narrow, as he inches closer to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu flushed face reddens, the more closer Jakotsu gets to him.

Jakotsu places his hands on Bankotsu's shoulders.

Bankotsu's now slender eyes let off a perplexed look.

Jakotsu licks his lushes scarlet lips as his flirtation begins. "So, are you sure, you don't wanna nookie Bankotsu?"

Shiver's run down Bankotsu's spine as he feels Jakotsu soft breath against his ear.

[AN: I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was this close saying "Jakotsu's spongy breath", don't ask, you had to be there.]

Jakotsu rises up to give Bankotsu a kiss, just as Jakotsu assumes Bankotsu was going to fall for it, he hears the door slab, with heavy breathing, and yelling on the other side.

"You just doing all of this for the book, aren't you?" Bankotsu asked.

"Damn, he got me", Jakotsu snaps.

"I'm your best friend, don't you start thinking you can get away with that kind of crap", Bankotsu begins.

"So, are you gonna give me the book, or am I going to have to go in their myself", Jakotsu teased.

Bankotsu right fist clenches and his eyes downward. "HOW DEAR YOU USE ME FOR THAT USELESS BOOK!"

"Oh come on Bankotsu, I was just joking around, I don't know why you're taking this so seriously".

"And now you know exactly why I'd never nookie with you", Bankotsu realizing what he just said. His eyes widen as does Jakotsu's. As does Renkotsu and Suikotsu's as well.

"Oh, I see now", Jakotsu smiled malevolently as he's about to open the door, to see it open half way before him.

"Look, that's not what I meant", Bankotsu said as he recoils. He extends his arm partially through the door with the book in his hands. "Here, have the book, keep it, I don't care anymore".

Jakotsu hears the sliding door, closed to the wall again. He opens the book as he starts analyzing the page. "Hey, Bankotsu Oo Aniki, where's the part where we start nooking?"

"Like I remember which chapter it is", Bankotsu slides the door his face buried in his arms. (Damn it, I shouldn't have said anything.) "Besides, why would you wanna read something that anyway?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well you read it, I say it's only fair", Jakotsu pointed out.

"It's not like I meant to. I didn't know anything like that was going to happen in it", Bankotsu sighs as well as Jakotsu.

"I guess I'll have to start from the beginning", Jakotsu turns to the door. "You know I prefer to read about us then read about Inuyasha getting together with his wrench".

"Jakotsu you're not making the situation any better", Bankotsu stated.

"Well, I'll be outside if you decided to switch your mind", Jakotsu heads to the main room where the eyes of Suikotsu and Renkotsu are staring at him.

"What," Jakotsu tosses he's look aside. "Oh, come on guys, you should know I would never truly use Bankotsu to get what I want, especially for something like that".

"It's not that", Suikotsu started.

"Inuyasha is here", Renkotsu said.

Suikotsu closes his eyes, lowering his head, aiming his finger across from him to the outside on his left.

"INUYASHA!" Jakotsu eyes sparkled. He goes running out to leap all over Inuyasha.

Bankotsu slips out of his room and stand there with his dead down. "Yep, it'll never work, never, never, never-"

"HEY BANKOTSU! GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT!"

Bankotsu looks behind him to Inuyasha and the others. He close his eyes, and tosses his head aside. "You must be kidding me", Bankotsu goes to crawls back in his room. (What's he doing here anyway?)

Suikotsu and Renkotsu look at one another like Bankotsu is crazy.

"Did he just-" Renkotsu started.

"Bankotsu would never run away, at least not from Inuyasha. And here I start to think Bankotsu was starting to fight him because he was jealous", Suikotsu sighs.

Bankotsu overhears and yells. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN FREAK'N BUSINESS!"

Renkotsu and Suikotsu widen their eyes in shock again.

"You know for someone who tries to show the least bit of emotion during battle, as the biggest issues out of all of us", Renkotsu said with a low voice. "What a brat!"

"WELL SOMEONE GET HIM OFF ME!" Inuyasha yelled.

Suikotsu and Renkotsu see Jakotsu finally let go of Inuyasha, holding the book up to him.

"You know, this story should be about you and I nooking, since it's obvious that Bankotsu doesn't wanna. Or we could all nookie together, the three of us. Then you and Bankotsu get along on terms".

(Nookie, what the hell?) "And we do?" Inuyasha scowled. "How about you tell your damn leader to get out here, so we can finish out fight.

"He hasn't left his room since this morning, I'll highly doubt that he's going to come out now", Jakotsu.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango asked.

"Like it's any of your business wrench!" Jakotsu filling his face with disgust and anger.

"Look if he's sick, I'll gladly stop by later", Inuyasha.

"Oh I see, you do have some feelings in there for me. Otherwise you'll would've killed my Bankotsu", Jakotsu grinned in happiness.

"Look I just don't wanna fight someone who can't even defend themselves. I just don't go around killing people like you guys do".

"But that's the strange thing, Renkotsu and Suikotsu aren't down here fighting us either", Miroku said.

"That's because we were talking", Suikotsu said.

"So, if you wanna guys wanna fight, then let's get to it", Renkotsu started by breathing fire out of his mouth, already trapping Kagome, Sango and Shippou; now fighting Inuyasha.

"Ah, that's no fair Renkotsu, I wanna fight Inuyasha", Jakotsu whined.

"Don't you have something to do?" Renkotsu asked.

"Yeah", Suikotsu says looking behind him. "Or has Inuyasha brain- washed you from Oo Aniki?"

Jakotsu sighs. "Well, I guess it's better than fighting that stupid women again. He goes up to open the door to find Bankotsu asleep. He's eyes widen. (Oo Aniki's asleep.)

Renkotsu and Suikotsu trade places. Renkotsu takes on the monk while Suikotsu goes after Inuyasha.

"What's that?" Shippou asked.

"Oh, it's that book Jakotsu was talking about before. I picked it up after he accidently dropped it on the ground".

"I know he was showing it off the Inuyasha, but how come?" Shippou now curious.

"I'm not too sure", kagome answered honestly.

"I know he was talking about him and Inuyasha doing something, instead of Bankotsu", Sango replying to Shippou as well as Kagome.

"Well, aren't we going to open it and see what it says", Shippou suggested.

"Good idea Shippou", Sango says as Kagome opens the book up. They skim through the pages.

"Hey, this is all about us", Sango, now glaring at the book.

"I know, who would've written this?" Kagome's face looking perplexed.

"There's no way, it was the band of seven, they don't know that much stuff about us", Shippou stated.

"Yeah, I mean, they're in it too", Sango agreed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome called out, trying to get your voice over the fire.

"WHAT!?"

"THIS BOOK HAS US IN IT!" Kagome yelled.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha said shocked and confused.

Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Miroku pause.

"THAT BOOK TALKS ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED SINCE YOU'VE MET KAGOME!" Sango shouted.

"THE BAND OF SEVEN ARE IN HERE AS WELL!" Shippou shouted.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha said again, this time not liking what he was hearing. "WAIT YOU MEAN THAT THING JAKOTSU WAS SHOWING OFF TO ME BEFORE!" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighs. (He really is hopeless.) "YES, IT'S A STORY ABOUT US!"

"THEN WHY WOULD THE BAND OF SEVEN HAVE IT! YOU KNOW NARAKU MIGHT HAVE WRITTEN IT!"

"YEAH WE WHERE THINKING THAT!" Sango hollered. "BUT I DON'T THINK NARAKU WOULD'VE WRITTEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"NARAKU IS FULL OF HATRED, BUT THIS STORY IS FULL OF LOVE!" Kagome pointed out.

"LOVE! WHAT THE HELL!?" Inuyasha asked confused again.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE IF THE BAND OF SEVEN ARE IN IT!?" Miroku asked.

"It's a little awkward, but trust me, it makes sense, in a weird way", Kagome stated.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend you reading the whole thing", Renkotsu started.

"Not even we have read it yet, and we know well more than enough", Suikotsu said.

"Then how would you know what it's about?" Miroku asked.

"Bankotsu had read it", Suikotsu said.

"And now he's hiding from Jakotsu, and probably doesn't wanna come out; especially when he finds out that Kagome has the book". Renkotsu explained.

Jakotsu walks nearby Bankotsu's futon and sits down next to it.

"Jak-", Bankotsu mummer.

Jakotsu looks down at him confused. (Huh? Is he talking in his sleep?)

"Jakotsu?" Bankotsu murmured again.

Jakotsu's eyes widen. (He's, he's dreaming about- me.)

Bankotsu wakes up in sweat, his head down, and with his hand on his fast-beating heart; only to turn face to face with Jakotsu. His eyes widen, feeling the sensation that he must had said something that he didn't want Jakotsu to hear.

"So dreaming about me huh?" Jakotsu winked.

"Look, it's not what you think. What are you doing in here anyway?" Bankotsu asked as he continues. "Where is that book, I'm gonna burn it".

Jakotsu widens his eyes as soon as her realizes that he dropped it. "Oops".

"Oops, what?"

Jakotsu gives a small innocent smile as Bankotsu thins his eyes toward him.

Bankotsu widens his eyes reading Jakotsu's mind. (They have it.) "JAKOTSU!"

"Wha-"

His puts his glare on Jakotsu again and mumbles. "I've should've never given it to you in the first place".

Bankotsu and Jakotsu run out to see everyone there, and the expression on their faces.

"Who has the book?" Bankotsu asked.

"Kagome has it, why?" Inuyasha asked.

Bankotsu bolts straight to Kagome until Inuyasha gets in his way. "I don't want you near Kagome.

"Then hand over the book", Bankotsu said.

"And what makes it yours?" Inuyasha asked.

"Give it to me so that I can burn it, no one has the right to read it", Bankotsu said.

"Well you did-" Jakotsu pointed out.

"Like I was suppose to know it was going to be about us", Bankotsu shouted.

"Besides us being in here, what so secret about this book?" Kagome asked.

"You didn't read it all, did you?" Bankotsu asked.

"We were just skimming through it, Bankotsu", Sango supported.

"All we know is, that this book talks about the day Inuyasha and I met. Then a few chapters after that your guys names started to pick up", Kagome explained.

"Well, whoever wrote that book must be spying on us, or something", Miroku pointed out.

"What, you think Naraku would write something like that; I high doubt it", Bankotsu folding in his arms.

"Well, you read it Bankotsu. Why won't you tell _**us**_ what it's about?"

"Been there, done that, not doing it again", Bankotsu explained quickly.

"Look, if you aren't going to hand over that book, we're going to have to do it by force", Jakotsu said as his Jakotsuto hits Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.

"Fine, then, go ahead and try", Inuyasha challenged.

Bankotsu puts out the surrounding fire to face Kagome. "That book should be burned". "Or would you prefer to die instead". Now the Banryu to her face.

"Look, if there is someone spying on us, shouldn't we confront them with proof?" Kagome, getting to the point.

"Oh, yes, the more fear on that cute face, that more it turns me on".

Bankotsu overhears Jakotsu's consistent flirtation; then sighs and rolls his eyes to the side. "Ugh…." Then whispers to himself with his head down". Jakotsu".

Kagome, seeing that Bankotsu is under a lot of stress because of the book, holds it out to him.

Bankotsu sees the book and looks up at Kagome.

"Here, I can till it's important to you, you keep it; promise not to burn it okay", Kagome says with a sweet smile on her face.

Bankotsu blinks. "Huh, Oh", taking the book out of Kagome's hands.

"KAGOME! WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM THE BOOK!"

Kagome sighs, now in clear view. "Look, it's obvious that maybe there's something in that book about him, that he doesn't want us to read about.

"YEAH MAYBE SOME SECRET PLAN TO TRY KILLING US! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT!"

"Whatever the case maybe, I think It's personal, and it's none of our business", Kagome now glaring at Inuyasha.

"YEAH EXACTLY A SECRET PLAN TO KILL ALL OF US!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BY THAT! Gee, don't you get anything?" kagome shouted back.

Inuyasha growls. "LOOK IF THE BOOK IS ABOUT US! WE SHOULD HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW EVERYTHING THAT'S ABOUT US IN THERE!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't find out!" Kagome pointed out.

"OH LIKE THEY'RE GOING TO TELL US! IF ANYTHING THEY'LL JUST LIE ABOUT IT, JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER TIME!"

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha now flat face on the ground, groans angrily. "What did you- do- that- for- KA- GO- ME?"

"Inuyasha has a point, what makes you think we'll tell you guys anything that happens in this book?" Bankotsu asked.

"I just don't understand why you won't just tell them they all end up together in the end", Jakotsu budded in.

"What do you mean, we all end up together in the end?" Inuyasha asked.

Renkotsu starts describing."The Demon slayer bears the Monks child; you yourself Inuyasha, and girl over there, fall in love. Jakotsu and Bankotsu-"

"SAY ANOTHER WORD AND YOU'LL DIE!" Bankotsu glares. "Beside they were asking about them not us".

Renkotsu rolls his eyes. "Oh and Shippou ends up with someone name Souten".

"Huh?" Shippou asked not quiet getting it.

Kagome giggles a little.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT!" Inuyasha and Bankotsu yelled.

"That's explains why it's a love story, and why Bankotsu doesn't want us to read that book now", Kagome says.

"What did you read about Shippou and Souten?" She asked.

"It said something about Souten, having a crush on Shippou. Then they met later in the future, and fall in love".

[AN: You should see the look on Shippou's face.] "HUH!?"

"YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And maybe someday they'll be me and you, Inuyasha", Jakotsu's blush spread out.

Bankotsu gets in between them. "Jakotsu you had your fun, now let me finish him off for good".

"You're on, Bankotsu", Inuyasha glares.

Banryu and Tetsusaiga go at it.

"So that book may not be that far off", Suikotsu said.

"What do you mean by that?" Renkotsu asked.

"From the looks of it, maybe- that's just it, maybe Bankotsu does have something for Jakotsu", Suikotsu spilling it out.

Bankotsu turns quickly, pushing Inuyasha down, and raises his sword. "THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT SUIKOTSU!" As the blush on his face, making him lie.

"Then what the hell are you blushing for then?" Inuyasha asked.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Bankotsu yelled attacking Inuyasha once again with his sword.

"You think you can get me that easily", Inuyasha said. "Or are you just too distracted by Jakotsu. (I got him good in this battle)

"I WOULDN'T BE TALKING TWO- TIMER! A DEAD PRIESTS AND HER REINCARNATION!"

"WILL AT LEST I DON'T LIKE DEAD GUYS!" Inuyasha pointed out.

"No, but you only have a thing for dead girls, SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAGOME!?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Kagome said. "Don't be dragging other people into your fights!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, ON HIS SIDE!" Inuyasha said.

"I NEVER SAID I WAS!"

Inuyasha on facing kagome with his fist clenched. "WELL THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THEN!"

Kagome sighs. "If we're going to catch those spies, we're going need all the proof we can get. If the Shichinintai are just as important to that book as well as us, we're going need to at cooperate until we catch them".

"After that I don't care what really happens, however I don't like the fact that we have spies after us. Spies, that we don't know of. And depending how that book goes, are how the spies are going to spy".

"Uh, okay-" Inuyasha said, lost as usual.

"Well, if that were the case, then they might be here now", Bankotsu said.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked.

Bankotsu explains. "The book talks about the past, present, and future of our lives. Everything that we've done, what we're doing now, and what we'd be doing in the future".

"And you said, they told us everything about the book", Kagome glares.

"Fine then, but only if Bankotsu agrees", Inuyasha said.

"Fine, just until we find the spies, then you'll be dead for good", Bankotsu finally stated. He goes back in his room with the book in his hand once again. (I hope we find whoever has written this book.)


	3. Bankotsu's Depression

Chapter Three

Bankotsu's Depression

_**Bankotsu explains. "The book talks about the past, present, and future of our lives. Everything that we've done, what we're doing now, and what we'd be doing in the future". **_

"_**And you said, they told us everything about the book", Kagome glares. **_

"_**Fine then, but only if Bankotsu agrees", Inuyasha said.**_

_**"Fine, just until we find the spies, then you'll be dead for good", Bankotsu finally stated. He goes back in his room with the book in his hand once again. (I hope we find whoever has written this book.)**_

It's late and everyone his sleeping except Bankotsu. Bankotsu walks back and forth around his room. He reaches the wall and gives it a good pound with his fist. "Damn". (Now everyone knows. Stupid half- breed. I didn't want everyone to know. At least not yet anyway.) (Knowing Jakotsu he'll probably think it's some kind of big joke; just like before.) He memory goes back to this dream. (I wonder if that could still work. I might have to talk to that girl, Kagome.) He sighs as the tear reaches his eye.

He dreads out of his room, and walks like a sick drunk man down the hall, until he reaches the kitchen. He opens up a little pile of dried fish, after not eating dinner; to see if there's any way it could help fix the way he's feeling. (No, not food. I'm not even that hungry.)

He then sits down with his head in the palm of his hand. (Who could live a life like this. I didn't want to be bring back to life, feeling like this. Even if Jakotsu did take me serious, it'll probably pass him before his notices.

He thinks about the battle, or so called fight that went on that evening, to establish the fact that it was going nowhere fast. (I couldn't even attempt myself to brother on killing Inuyasha then. What's the matter with me. Why do I feel this way. I'm not a girl, why do I feel so many emotions. They're always tossing and turning me away.)

He spots the book on the ground. (It's all because of that- that damn book. It should be burned. I don't know why Kagome told me to not burn it. She has no idea, I mean she knows that it's troubling me, but for exactly what. I mean If she knew- innless, innless she doesn't mind if Jakotsu and I ever- uh, no that-) "no, no, no- DAMN IT! That can't be the reason! She said it herself that she didn't read the whole thing".

He relaxes attentively, still thinking of what Kagome's real reason was. (And this no way just has to deal with capturing the killing spies either. I don't even understand myself, even before this book. The feelings I felt of Jakotsu, are still confusing as ever. Why do I feel like I have to kill every guy _**he **_hit's on. It's not like they're one's hitting on him. Even if Inuyasha and I are suppose to be enemy's. I even came after Kouga, even if Jakotsu said he didn't find him interesting.)

He sighs again and heads back to the fish. He picks up a sharp tool about to take a piece for himself but decides once again to sit back down without it. With the sharp tool his brain goes back throughout all that the Shichinintai have gone through. Well maybe since I don't wanna live this life, since there's no point in living it, maybe this time I'll decided when to end my life.

He looks at the sharp tool, head roughly in his hand. "Damn it, Jakotsu why do you make me feel this way". "Why?"

Tears wail up in his eyes again slowly. (You're the only one that I can show my true emotions too. Why exactly? I'm still not sure. My feelings, just like before, still confusing. Why you, my only best friend in the world; the only one I can really trust? However what if that damn half- breed make us destroy our trust. What would be left of us.)

He sheds more tears down his face. Without realizing it, he squeezes the tool in his hand from the anger of thought of losing his best friend because of the half- breed. Bankotsu starts to picture all ways he could lose Jakotsu, but however all the ways that his life could suffer with or without him.

Jakotsu, with the strangest sensation, that something has happened to Bankotsu; he gets up and runs to the other room. He sees Bankotsu there, holding the tool, tears in his eyes, and lots of blood. He eyes grow big. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BANKOTSU!" He screamed in a low voice.

"_**I, I donno anymore-" Bankotsu sniveled. **_

_**Jakotsu sits down in front of him and slowly reaches for the one with the knife. **_

"_**I- I don't feel any pain-" As Bankotsu tears still continue as a group out of time down his cheeks. **_

_**Jakotsu slowly pulls the tool away from him. "I know, I know, I understand, but what is hurting you Bankotsu. I need to know, because this can't go on much longer. **_

_**Bankotsu looks at the ground quiet. **_

"_**Was it the book?" "Did Inuyasha really get to you?" "Was it me?" Jakotsu asked in all seriousness. **_

_**Bankotsu looks up at Jakotsu.**_

_**Jakotsu widens his eyes worriedly. (Oh no, it was me, I did something. He's about to kill himself because of me.) "I'm sorry, Bankotsu, whatever I did. I'm sorry I'll make it up to you. Just don't ever scare me like this again- **_

"_**Shh", Bankotsu puts on his fingers to shush Jakotsu up. "You know for a leader, I take a lot of responsibility for this group-"**_

_**Jakotsu swallows nervously. **_

_**"I care about you all so much, that what makes us so close, it's the reason why we're brothers", Bankotsu, now clearing up his tears a little. "Just thinking about all those times we fought and won, or failed. Just thinking of all those times together, it's just too big and to important. To be honest, sometimes I don't know how much more I can take. I can't screw up again, I can't let any of you suffer like we did that one day when we were beheaded. I just, I can't put you lives in danger like that again".**_

"_**Bankotsu-" Jakotsu whispers from his finger tip.**_

_**Bankotsu finally lets his finger go and sits back.**_

"_**We, well I don't know about all of us, but I- I do it all for you Bankotsu Oo Aniki; because I love you".**_

_**With Bankotsu's understanding, he agrees. "I- I love you to Jakotsu", tears begin to fall from his face, not because he was happy, but because he knew Jakotsu didn't feel the same type of love, he did for him.**_

_**Jakotsu goes to give a small smile and hugs him.**_

_**Bankotsu widens his eyes at this as he realizes- (I, I'm in love with- Jakotsu. That has to be it, no one in the world could make me feel this way.) He swallows. (Innless that book is getting to me. No, wait that's not what that book is doing, because I felt this way before even reading that. Maybe it's just-) Then it hits him, like how a bus can hit Naraku. [AN: I was just kidding.] (THAT BOOK JUST MADE ME REALIZE WHAT AND WHY I FELT FOR JAKOTSU! ) He eyes narrow It. **_

_**Jakotsu felt Bankotsu a little bolt and holds on his shoulders to face him. "What's the matter Oo Aniki?"**_

_**"THAT'S GOTTA BE IT! THAT BOOK, THE REASON WHY IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING IT DOES! AND KAGOME! OH AND THAT GIRL, KAGOME! SHE KNEW ALL ALONG WHY THAT BOOK WAS WRITTEN THE WAY IT WAS! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Bankotsu get's up with a new determination on his face. "IT'S A NO WONDER WHY SHE TOLD ME NOT TO BURN IT!" **_

_**Jakotsu sits there, lost as he blinks, as Bankotsu jumps and runs out of the room and into his.**_

"_**Ban- kotsu", Jakotsu stared wide- eyed. **_

_**Bankotsu pulls out the book as Renkotsu and Suikotsu wake up to come in.**_

_**"What's all the ruckus about, it's in the middle of the night. Can't you see we're trying to sleep here", Renkotsu stated, tired, and with looks that look like he's about to kill someone.**_

"_**Yes, so what is going on here Bankotsu- Jakotsu?" Suikotsu asked.**_

"_**I'm not too sure. One minute he was all depressed and the next he's now really determine".**_

"_**We're going to have to look for that other group tomorrow. I need to talk to Kagome", Bankotsu put in.**_

"_**About what?" Renkotsu asked.**_

"_**I think it has to deal with that book", Jakotsu said.**_

"_**Did you figure out something about that book?" Suikotsu asked.**_

_**Bankotsu blushes and now he figured it out, but then it clams down as he starts to explain. "This book, I know now was written for a purpose, and it could most likely be spies after us". "This book is written to make us realize things we've never realized before, no matter what issue it is. **_

"_**So you think them and us have something we should all open our eyes too?" Renkotsu questioned with a suspicious look.**_

_**Bankotsu nods.**_

"_**And how did you figure that out?" Suikotsu, giving Bankotsu a concern look.**_

"_**Because I just figured out something of my own tonight, and Inuyasha is proof of that". **_

"_**What did you figure out?" Jakotsu wondered.**_

_**Bankotsu, hopping it wouldn't have came to this, blushes as he looks away. "It's nothing-" "Really, beside if you wanted to know, the book is right here". "If these spies know our past and present, they must be pretty good at figuring out our future too". **_

_**Renkotsu reading right through Bankotsu spills it out. "For those who are as stupid as Jakotsu, would never understand a word you've just said.**_

"_**HEY!" Jakotsu protested. **_

_**"That book has you and Jakotsu nooking in it. You said that the book must had figured you out pretty well. That includes all the time's you've been after Inuyasha because you were jealous. So in other words, this book made you realize your true feeling for Jakotsu. Which you will eventually tell him. **_

"_**HUH!?" Jakotsu asked, still a big confused, but slowly getting the picture.**_

_**"So in other words, somehow, because of that book, Jakotsu amazing grows feelings towards you, and that's when you two fall in love and start to disturb us in our sleep every night".**_

_**Bankotsu and Jakotsu both blushing now.**_

"_**SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE WE WOKE YOU UP TONIGHT! AND THAT DEFINITELY WASN'T THE REASON!"**_

"_**Hey, that was just my opinion on what I thought you and that book expressed, Oo Aniki", Renkotsu said cleverly. **_

"_**If you needed help with your feelings, you could've asked Renkotsu and I. We knew all along how you felt towards Jakotsu".**_

_**Jakotsu with his blush down and his eyes wide again. "Is that true Bankotsu?"**_

_**Bankotsu, blushing even more; not being able to get out of it this time, nods his head slowly. **_

"_**We better let them be", Suikotsu said.**_

"_**Don't wake us up again", Renkotsu warren.**_

"_**So-" Jakotsu laughs a little, with a little tap on Bankotsu's back. "Cheer up". **_

"_**That's not what I'm worried about", Bankotsu said. "I mean, it's related, but it's not the main reason. **_

"_**Then, what is it?" Jakotsu asked.**_

"_**Now that you know how I feel about you. What about Inuyasha, not to say that you feel the same way as I do, but-"**_

"_**Bankotsu, if I've known that you felt that way about me; I would've given up Inuyasha months ago".**_

"_**Really?" Bankotsu widens his eyes with a small smile. **_

"_**You know, if it was me, then the one I'd love, would only be you, Bankotsu Oo Aniki", Jakotsu going down to a whisper, in his ear.**_

"_**Um-"**_

"_**And don't worry, I would never just use you, like I did for that book beforehand. I was just kidding around then", Jakotsu finally ended.**_

_**"It wasn't that either. I was just afraid that Inuyasha would've made you use me and betray me. I was afraid he would brake our trust", Bankotsu said.**_

_**"Bankotsu, I still maybe a little less obsessed with Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him. I mean I guess the obsession came because I didn't get a chance to kill him right away like I did with the other cute guys. However Bankotsu, I could never kill you, NEVER! I want you to be with me, by my side all the time". **_

_**"Why do you think I've never wanted anyone else with us. I mean I only flirted around with cute guys, because I had no idea that you felt something for me. I mean sometimes it felt like you were trying to hit on me. Then I was thinking, no that can't be, his your brother, his your best friend, and it was just a simple hug; or whatever", Jakotsu continued. **_

_**"But now that I know, you're so much more than that. We're so much more than that. Bankotsu you are a cute guy, someone I have easily feel in love with. You're special to me, if you weren't, and if I didn't have these feelings- I wouldn't have been able to take the time to be your friend, so that I wouldn't hurt you". **_

_**"I would've destroyed everything, our friendship, our trust. I knew if I didn't kill you as soon as I've seen you, there had to be more too it. Back then I wasn't too sure what? Now and after everything we've been through, well, now I know". **_

_**Bankotsu and Jakotsu, both now, feeling tears down their cheeks go into a hug.**_

"_**You read the book, didn't you?"**_

"_**Yeah", Jakotsu tossed aside. "The words kind of got stuck in my head. But for some reason, however, whatever the case may be, that is how I feel". **_

"_**See, I told you that the book makes you realize things, you've never realized before".**_

"_**It's like, these spies could see right through us", Jakotsu said.**_

"_**We still need to talk to that girl, she's the one who told me not to burn it", Bankotsu said.**_

"_**I know, so um-"**_

"_**The answer is still no-" Bankotsu said, reading Jakotsu's mind.**_

"_**Could we at least- cuddle?" Jakotsu asked.**_

_**Bankotsu smirks. "Alright fine, we can cuddle".**_

"_**YAY!" Jakotsu jumps right on Bankotsu's back as the head to Bankotsu's room. Both of them now sharing a futon, all snuggled up and whatnot.**_

"_**Cuddly enough for you?" Bankotsu asked.**_

"_**More than enough", Jakotsu said happily. "You know, thinking of it, this is the first time I've ever been in a futon with another man".**_

"_**Are you serious?" Bankotsu asked.**_

"_**Why, you surprised?" Jakotsu, now curious. **_

"_**Well, yeah I mean, what about the other men?"**_

"_**I practice everything on when we're at war, then I kill them, but it was never in the same futon".**_

"_**Well, that makes sense", Bankotsu said.**_

_**Jakotsu yawns. **_

"_**Are you tired?" Bankotsu asked.**_

"_**A bit", Jakotsu answered.**_

"_**Well, how about we finally get some sleep", Bankotsu says.**_

"_**Okay then, good night Ban- Chan".**_

_**Bankotsu laughs a little at the nick- name. "Good night, sweetness".**_

"_**I like that name", Jakotsu said before drifting off to sleep.**_

_**Bankotsu now finally notices that Jakotsu has drifted off, he –**_


	4. What Jakotsu Finds Out

Chapter Four

What Jakotsu Finds Out!

_**Bankotsu now finally notices that Jakotsu has drifted off, he –**_

Wakes up with a rag on his head, and feels a sting in his hands. "Ou-ch", Bankotsu hisses at the sting.

"Try not to move so much, you're under a lot of different remedies", Suikotsu commanded firmly.

"Oh, so uh, what happened to me?" Bankotsu asked.

Renkotsu walks in overhearing Bankotsu's question. "Jakotsu found you in a lot of pain, after you were bleeding after you incised most of your skin".

"I WHAT!?" Bankotsu, not sounding as loud because of the remedies.

"Settle down Bankotsu", Suikotsu warned.

Bankotsu sighs. "But I mean how, why?"

"Not even Jakotsu knows, and he found you there", Renkotsu added in.

The news, very unsettling to Bankotsu goes back in his thoughts. (How could have I done that to myself? I hope I don't have two sides to me, like Suikotsu dose.)

"Listen Bankotsu, don't worry about it, try to relax and get some sleep", Suikotsu said. "Renkotsu and I will come a check up on you later". He placed a new towel on Bankotsu's forehead before heading out with Renkotsu.

A few hours later past before Jakotsu walks in to check up on him, and to try to cheer him up. "Bankotsu Oo Aniki, are you okay?" He asks, sitting there next to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu, completely knocked out from medication, barely being able to open his eyes; sits elevated with his back against his pillow. A little help from Jakotsu of course.

Bankotsu, remembering the dream he just had, and slowly garbs Jakotsu's hand. "Jakotsu".

Jakotsu shifts from the touch, as he finds his eyes hooked to Bankotsu's.

"I love you Jakotsu".

"HUH!?" Jakotsu eyes grow big.

Without father explanation Bankotsu relaxes against his pillow again, asleep, leaving Jakotsu with his own thoughts.

Jakotsu grins knowing what Bankotsu met, as he get's stopped by the door on his way out.

"That's not what I meant".

Jakotsu slowly turns around, to see Bankotsu sat us in his bed this time. "I'm in love with you".

Now Jakotsu's eyes have fell wide open, with his draw dropped, period. Jakotsu slowly walks backwards at the door and runs to Suikotsu and Renkotsu. Jakotsu, breathing heavily from the shock looks to the two. The tour pairs of eyes now facing Jakotsu's way, as Jakotsu blinks in the process. "Bankotsu Oo Aniki said he was in love with me?"

Suikotsu and Renkotsu looked shocked.

"Don't tell me he's taking that stupid book seriously", Renkotsu barked.

"Now, are you sure he said that Jakotsu?" Suikotsu asked.

Jakotsu nodded.

"It probably wasn't him that was talking, it was probably the remedies".

Jakotsu blinks twice in question. "Remedies?"

"Yes", Suikotsu said.

"He means, that Bankotsu is probably lost in his own little world and has no idea what he saying", Renkotsu added. "It could've been anyone in that room".

"But he said it twice, in two different ways. He even said he meant it", Jakotsu defending himself.

"Okay, what did Bankotsu exactly say to you?" Suikotsu asked.

First he said 'Jakotsu, I love you', and then he said 'That's not what I meant, I'm in love with you', now do you believe me?" Jakotsu asked.

"Let's just wait until after he off the Remedies before we start making assumptions", Suikotsu directed.

"Okay, fine, think what you want", Jakotsu says in a harsh voice. Then his voice grows soft. "What if he does, then what am I gonna do", Jakotsu's voiced worriedly.

"I'll give both you and Bankotsu advice", Renkotsu said.

"Oh, what is it?" Jakotsu big eyes waiting for the surprise.

"Stop reading that ridicules book", Renkotsu snarled.

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT BOOK!" Jakotsu protested.

"Now remember Jakotsu, Bankotsu did read all of that before all these strange events started to happen. First not fighting Inuyasha, well at least not at first. Seconded, he got depressed and has grazed himself, and third, about what he just told you now. So remember Jakotsu with that book and with the treatment, he probably isn't himself right now".

"I know that", Jakotsu said. "I'm talking about 'if' he did mean it, mean it.

"Then why won't you just fall for him, like you do with every other guy?" Renkotsu now trapping him.

"That's where the problem lies-" Jakotsu started, but got interrupted by Renkotsu.

"What then, is it because you're just friends, or is it because Bankotsu doesn't like guys, or what?"

"The problem is, I CAN'T DECIDED ON WHO TO CHOOSE!?" Jakotsu exclaimed, tossing up both is hands like he's a scale.

Suikotsu and Renkotsu both look at Jakotsu oddly. (This better be good.)

"This outta be good", Suikotsu smirked.

"I can't wait to hear this one", Renkotsu rolling his eyes.

"GUYS I'M SERIOUS! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT INUYASHA!"

"We aren't gonna do nothing", Renkotsu rejected. "Aren't you the one who wanted to kill him".

"Well if you killed Inuyasha and fell in love with Bankotsu, and if he agrees, then what's the problem", Suikotsu tossed aside.

"As you guys all say, Bankotsu is jealous of Inuyasha, and now I know why. Next time he sees me around Inuyasha, he's gonna want him dead".

"Inuyasha?" Renkotsu questioned. "You're the one who's always flirting with him. Besides Naraku, I don't really any reason for Bankotsu to have a personal grudge against him".

"What, you think it's wrong for someone like me to fall in love with our leader?" Jakotsu glared.

"Well, if you put it that way, yeah. What kind of a leader falls in love with a boy- chasing- freak like you", Renkotsu glared. "You should have more respect".

"Hey, it's not like I'm forcing him to love me. Yeah I mean I may hit on him and joke about it all the time, but I was just joking around".

"Believe me, if Bankotsu does have feelings for me, I will give him all the time in world for him to tell me. Or for me to find out, one way or another. I don't wanna hurt Bankotsu like that, he's my best friend, he's my brother, and right now it feels like he's my everything", Jakotsu feels a small tear come down his check as he plops on the floor".

"So, you're secretly waiting for Bankotsu to make the first move", Renkotsu pointed out.

"Yes, although, it seems like sometimes he tires, but it never gets to the point for me to actually do something about it, because he does the things that could mean anything".

"Explain", Suikotsu demanded.

"Like the day when I gave him your jewel shard", Jakotsu said. "Now I don't really know if I should be telling you this-"

"But we won't get anywhere if you don't", Renkotsu inhaviced. [AN: INTERRUPTED!]

"Well we were sitting there and I gave Bankotsu Suikotsu's jewel shard". [AN: Remember this is last time they were brought back.]

"At first I saw a few tears in eyes, looking like he was about to cry. Then he put his arm around my shoulder pulling me in close. After that he puts his hand on my shoulder, I was confused at first, until he started tapping it saying how could of a friend I was to him and how I'm the only one in the world he could trust, even though I am a bit weird".

"I turned to him asking if that's what he really thought. We both laughed at the end, like we were best friend like no problem, even throughout that whole conversation he never let go".

"I'm sure in that case, Bankotsu was only applying the fact as a friend".

"Well, that's what I thought after I was so confused. I wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do next. It almost look like we were about to kiss, but I laughed it off. It could've been from nervousness, but whatever I felt at the time, I'm almost positive Bankotsu felt the same way".

"He had his arm around you all that time?" Suikotsu asked.

Jakotsu nodded.

They get interrupted as a drunk – were-off- meds man stayed, tripping into the main room where they all stayed, eat, talked, whatever.

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu questioned as he held Bankotsu up from another stumble.

"What happened?" Bankotsu asked, trying to hold out his shaking arm. Which has cuts and bruises on it.

"What are you doing here, you should be in your room resting", Suikotsu said.

"Well I had to move around, I couldn't lay there forever you know", Bankotsu glaring at the ground.

Jakotsu helps Bankotsu sit down carefully.

"Can I-" Bankotsu, resting his head against Jakotsu's.

Jakotsu laughs a bit shocked. "Anything to keep you from falling over". He looks across to Suikotsu and then to Renkotsu; giving them the eyes saying 'See what did I tell you'.

"Jakotsu, if you hadn't notice Bankotsu is still on-" Renkotsu gets cut short from Jakotsu's voice.

"Suikotsu's treatment, I know, I know, I know, but still-" Jakotsu continued.

"Bankotsu goes to pick up Jakotsu hand, to compare it with his. "My hand his is so small compared to yours".

Jakotsu glare deepened as he gives the two a defiant stare.

"Way softer than mine…." He looks up at Jakotsu. "How did you do that?"

Jakotsu swallows and smiles. "I donno Ban- Chan, maybe it was something I was just born with".

"Ban- Chan, that's a good one my sweetness", Bankotsu feel's Jakotsu shiver as he snuggles in more closer to Jakotsu.

Jakotsu now looks at Suikotsu and Renkotsu, making his direct point; before anyone noticing, Bankotsu is now asleep in Jakotsu's arms.

"Just wait until he gets off that of all toughs remedy, he'll freak for sure, once he has found out what he has done", Renkotsu smirked.

"Well actually the herbs that I used should be warning off by now. It's going by slow so it's probably hard to notice", Suikotsu ended.

"Aren't you guys going to tell him what happened?" Jakotsu asked.

"We will once he wakes up again. At the time he should be better, I'm not saying completely, it'll take time before he gets back to his original self. He just won't be acting that straggly".

"Speaking of which, this would be a good time to get our hands on that book", Renkotsu spoke.

"In fact that's not a bad idea", Suikotsu said.

"Behind Bankotsu's back", Jakotsu said.

"Maybe this book might describe why Bankotsu did what he did, and how the outcome will be because of it", Suikotsu explained.

"Ohhh…" Jakotsu said.

"And it might even answer your question", Renkotsu injected.

"What, well, yeah, even you two know we fall for each other in the book", Jakotsu said. "Remember what Bankotsu told us about it yesterday".

Suikotsu and Renkotsu skim through the pages and look straight at Bankotsu.

"You know if it wasn't for Inuyasha pairing up with his wench; then I would've guessed that you wrote this book?" Renkotsu. "However so, you probably won't even know what most of these words mean anyway".

"What was that?" Jakotsu drew a fist at Renkotsu, in a clench.

"It seems that Inuyasha was right, Bankotsu does seem to have something for someone such as yourself", Suikotsu finally said.

Jakotsu's grin grows into a smile.

"However Jakotsu, that's just what Inuyasha said, not Bankotsu's himself", he warned.

"So who's hungry?" Renkotsu asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I could surly use something to eat. We should pick up some extra for Bankotsu. Jakotsu, are you hungry, you usually jump at the chance at food".

"Um", Jakotsu looks at Bankotsu in his arms. "I think- I think getting food Bankotsu should be first priority. Beside's I'm not that hungry anyway".

"Suikotsu, do you think that Bankotsu would be hungry-"

"He needs to eat Renkotsu", Suikotsu struck back."Now, let's go", calming down a bit.

Suikotsu and Renkotsu leave about 5 minutes before Bankotsu reopens his eyes to see the hands he was holding. He looks up to see Jakotsu starting right at him. Bankotsu, jumps five feet back, now frozen in place. "Ja- Jakotsu", his face, red as ever.

"So how are you feeling?" Jakotsu asked.

"Um-" he looks at his arm. "Oh, um, I'm alright", he looks away, sitting to Jakotsu.

Jakotsu turns to face Bankotsu's face side. "Hey, that's good, I was really worried about you last night".

The memory pops back in Bankotsu's head, about what he had done. "Oh, uh, I don't really remember what happened after you came and all that".

"Well I went in-" Jakotsu began.

*** Flashback when Jakotsu goes in to see Bankotsu, suffering on the floor, with blood spilled everywhere***

Jakotsu, with the strangest sensation, that something has happened to Bankotsu; he gets up and runs to the other room. He sees Bankotsu there, holding the tool, tears in his eyes, and lots of blood.

He eyes grow big. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE BANKOTSU!?" He screamed in a low voice. Now with tears in his eyes he goes over to take the tools away. "Here, I'll get something to cover your cut". Not in the mood for flirting Jakotsu goes to wash off the blood and then cover it with a small cloth.

Jakotsu faces Bankotsu while putting his hands on his shoulders. "Bankotsu, what's wrong, why did do you that?"

"I- I", Bankotsu shakes as tears leaves his eyes. "Jakotsu-"

Jakotsu deciding not to ask anymore question, pulls Bankotsu's into a hug. "Shh… it'll be alright Bankotsu, no matter what we'll make it better. This is what brother's are for".

"You promise to never leave?" Bankotsu asked.

"Promise? Bankotsu, what hell, what makes you think I'd ever leave you. What makes you think that any of us would leave you".

"In-" Bankotsu now caught short of his thought, couldn't be able to reveal more then what he'd been able too.

"Stay here, I'll go get Suikotsu, to make sure you're okay", Jakotsu goes to get the half doctor, as he comes down to see Bankotsu there.

"Bankotsu-" looking at him shocked. He helps Bankotsu up and leads him to see room.

Suikotsu and Jakotsu come to see Bankotsu hit the floor. They run over.

"Hey, Bankotsu Oo Aniki are you alright?" Jakotsu asked.

"He needs help as soon as possible, I think he's fainted".

Suikotsu, with Jakotsu's help, bring Bankotsu to his room and lay him down on his futon.

"I need you to get some cold water," Suikotsu commanded.

"Right away", Jakotsu goes to get some water.

Suikotsu (I must gather some herbs before this gets worse. He's starting to sweat.) He goes to get some extra pillows to help Bankotsu elevate. "Come on Bankotsu, open your eyes". With a pleading look, he hears footsteps run up to the room.

"What happened?" The voice asked.

Suikotsu sees that Renkotsu is carrying a small pail of water with Jakotsu near him.

"Anything else you need?" Jakotsu asked.

"Renkotsu I need you to make a list of herbs so that Jakotsu can go out and look for them", Suikotsu said.

"Uh, are you sure, maybe it'll be better if I just stayed here. What if I pick out the wrong one".

"Renkotsu will know, he's going with you", Suikotsu said.

"Okay so what do we need?" Renkotsu asked.

Suikotsu starts explaining the list and how much.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu stop to see Jakotsu staring worriedly at Bankotsu.

"Let's go Jakotsu".

"Right", Jakotsu hung his head on their way out.

***FLASHBACK END***

"And that's when we came back with the herbs, it took a couple of hours for it to settle in. It wasn't until after you went crazy, but now it seems to be over with", Jakotsu sighs. "Oh well".

"What- what do you mean crazy?" Bankotsu asked.

"You were- well- acting a lot like me, you know hitting on guys and saying stuff I don't think you'd ever say".

Bankotsu blushes like crazy to see Jakotsu laughing about the whole situation.

"Relax Bankotsu, it was harmless. I actually thought it was quite cute. Then again when you said you were in love with me, I actually thought you meant it".

"Wha-" Bankotsu mouth drop as he looks back and forth with his hand on his chin. "What did I say, What did I do?" (Oh no.)

"Bankotsu, don't worry about it, it was just the remedies you were on", Jakotsu remained him.

"Oh- oh", Bankotsu.

"I mean- it doesn't explain the why you're so jealous of Inuyasha, but-"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! WHO MADE UP SUCH A STUPID RUMOR ANYWAY!" He glares.

"You don't remember fighting Inuyasha that one day?" Jakotsu trying to get Bankotsu's memory back on focus".

"Look, we're enemies, and after all this mess with that book; after we've killed the spies, his turn is next". "Speaking of which, I need to see Kagome about that book. She's leading on more then what she's telling", Bankotsu, finishing his explanation.

"How do you know that?" Jakotsu asked.

"Call it, a very lucky guess", Bankotsu said.

"Okay, so how do we find them?" Jakotsu asked.

"The only way we can", Bankotsu expressed.

"Which by means is-" Jakotsu starting on, confused.

"To go after another village, I'm sure the mutt will come to try to stop us", Bankotsu said.

Jakotsu sighs. "Yeah, I guess, if that's the only way".

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Bankotsu asked.

"No, but I was hoping for something a bit faster".

"Well, there is no faster way-" Bankotsu stops as he and Jakotsu see Suikotsu and Renkotsu with Kagome.

"JUST THE PERSON I WANTED TO SEE!" Bankotsu smiled happily.


	5. Kagome Renkotsu and Suikotsus Plan

Chapter Five

KAGOME, RENKOTSU, AND SUIKOTSU'S PLAN!

"_**Well, there is no faster way-" Bankotsu stops as he and Jakotsu see Suikotsu and Renkotsu with Kagome.**_

"_**JUST THE PERSON I WANTED TO SEE!" Bankotsu smiled happily. **_

_***** **_

"Renkotsu and I were gathering lunch, it seems you're doing better", Suikotsu grinned.

"I really appreciate everything you had done for me, Suikotsu, thank you", Bankotsu said lowering his head. "However I need to speak with Kagome".

"What about?" Kagome asked.

Bankotsu lifts the book from the table and take's it outside, followed by Kagome.

"Like we couldn't have ate first?" She asked.

"No, there's more going on with this story then what you're telling me. You seems to know a lot about it. You also seems to be good at catching things, we over here in this time wouldn't. You see where I'm going with this?" Bankotsu stating his question.

"Yes, but what exactly?" Kagome asked.

"I think this book is trying make us realize things we've never thought about before," Bankotsu started.

Kagome stares in a complete blank. "Don't all books to that".

"No, I what I man is- ugh, because of this book, I've realized my true feelings towards Jakotsu". There he finally said it. There he was, right in front of Kagome.

"If you're having trouble telling out your true feelings to Jakotsu, I can help you no problem", Kagome reinsured. "Are you sure you need me to explain to you that book, or your feelings for Jakotsu?"

"I- uh-" Bankotsu blushes and looks aside.

"Look, I know how you feel, and I understand how different and awkward this conversation might be, but it really doesn't brother all that much. You're not the only one; so isn't Jakotsu. There are lots of people out there, well at least in my time, that are like you two".

"Real- Really-" Bankotsu stumbled nervously, however so shocking by the surprised information.

"Yep", Kagome smiles.

"So, uh, somehow I think I've already told him that I was in love with him, but I was under treatment when I said it. First Jakotsu that it was-"

"From the heart, but now he doesn't think that", Kagome finished. "Don't worry about that, it doesn't mean anything".

Bankotsu sighs in relief. "Good, I didn't think so".

"The real problem here is Inuyasha-"

"No Bankotsu, the real problem is Jakotsu. He's only going off after other guys, is because he doesn't know your true feelings. I bet you if you did, he would change and not go after anyone but you. I mean yes, it'll take time, a whole lot of trust, and some fights. But I think you two can manage. See, Inuyasha well never see Jakotsu more, than a extremely weird dead guy who's smell is from corpus and grave yard soil".

"And how do you know Jakotsu will return these feelings?" Bankotsu asked.

"I don't, but you know Jakotsu's type don't you?" Kagome asked.

"Well- yeah", He gulped.

"Well you're cute, you're strong, you have nice tanned skin, I'm sure you've a least put on the charm at least for a few ladies from the past. (Innless he's anything like Miroku.)You and Jakotsu are best friends after all, am I not right? Aren't you not brothers? Well not really brothers, brothers, but a close net family right? Kagome continued from a basic point of view.

Bankotsu nods.

"Then what's the problem?" Kagome asked. "I'm sure if Jakotsu can get over his other obsessions, I'm sure you can get over Inuyasha too, but something big, like you telling him; is going to have to happen".

"But- I mean when and where am I going to get the time, without being interrupted?" Bankotsu asked.

"Don't worry I have plan, It'll work out perfectly".

Bankotsu watches her giggle and laugh to herself, getting all jitter up of this plan of hers. He glares. "This better work".

"Oh, don't worry, I have it all planed out", Kagome now evil smiling to herself.

Kagome and Bankotsu go back in to see Inuyasha glaring, Shippou in question, and hear a sigh from Sango and Miroku.

"Okay, you just don't go taking off with Bankotsu every day, what's going on?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's a secret", Kagome said.

Everyone sees Inuyasha's ears tweak. "Secret?"

"Which reminds me I need to see Suikotsu and Renkotsu".

"Is it about the book?" Suikotsu asked.

"Sort of", Kagome shouldered.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu look at each other as the watch Kagome head back outside. They soon fallow after.

"Okay, what's this about?" Renkotsu asked, a little annoyed.

"I'm sure you two that are most filmier with Bankotsu and Jakotsu, you should know their situation", kagome pointed out.

"Go on", Renkotsu stated.

"How about we try to hook them up. I know it may sound a bit odd, but it'll be for Bankotsu's benefit".

"Will, Jakotsu already believes that Bankotsu may have some other feelings for him-" Suikotsu begins.

"But then there's Inuyasha, I honestly don't know if he'd be able to make up his mind-" Renkotsu getting interrupted by Suikotsu.

"Yeah Jakotsu kept asking 'if' something like that happened between him and Bankotsu about what he should do", Renkotsu finished.

"This all leads back to Inuyasha, Bankotsu's jealously, and Jakotsu crazy decision making. Believe me, anything with Inuyasha won't last for very long. Inuyasha doesn't see Jakotsu like that at all. So I figured if we sat Jakotsu straight for a change, that he'd see that someone loves him, that way it'll all work out", Kagome figuring out the situation in pieces.

"Plus, there's the book-" Renkotsu stated.

"Bankotsu thinks that because I'm from a different time, the future, that I may know more about what's going on in that book that he doesn't. However that can't be true if Bankotsu has figured out the mystery himself", Kagome continued.

"Then what's in it that so mysteries?" Renkotsu asked.

"The book is suppose to make you realize things you've never realized before. It's the same with my group. However for me, I just realize this stuff more than others because the events that happen in that book happen every day in my world.

"Oh, so Bankotsu didn't realize his full feelings for Jakotsu until after he read that?" Suikotsu asked, getting back to the point.

"Yes, that's exactly it. So what do you two think of the hook up plan?"

"Are you sure, you didn't write this book?" Renkotsu glared.

"Why would I write a book about all of us in it?" Kagome asked.

"Good point, so what's your plan?" Suikotsu questioned.

Kagome laughs. "You'll see".


	6. The Spies

Chapter Six

THE SPIES!

"_**This all leads back to Inuyasha, Bankotsu's jealously, and Jakotsu crazy decision making. Believe me, anything with Inuyasha won't last for very long. Inuyasha doesn't see Jakotsu like that at all. So I figured if we sat Jakotsu straight for a change, that he'd see that someone loves him, that way it'll all work out", Kagome figuring out the situation in pieces. **_

"_**Plus, there's the book-" Renkotsu stated.**_

_**"Bankotsu thinks that because I'm from a different time, the future, that I may know more about what's going on in that book that he doesn't. However that can't be true if Bankotsu has figured out the mystery himself", Kagome continued. **_

"_**Then what's in it that so mysteries?" Renkotsu asked.**_

_**"The book is suppose to make you realize things you've never realized before. It's the same with my group. However for me, I just realize this stuff more than others because the events that happen in that book happen every day in my world.**_

"_**Oh, so Bankotsu didn't realize his full feelings for Jakotsu until after he read that?" Suikotsu asked, getting back to the point.**_

"_**Yes, that's exactly it. So what do you two think of the hook up plan?"**_

"_**Are you sure, you didn't write this book?" Renkotsu glared. **_

"_**Why would I write a book about all of us in it?" Kagome asked.**_

"_**Good point, so what's your plan?" Suikotsu questioned. **_

_**Kagome laughs. "You'll see". **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun raises as everyone, except for Bankotsu, comes down for fresh fish and rice, water, or sake.

"Bankotsu sill hiding up in his room?" Inuyasha felt four glares wailing on him. He stands up. "I'm just tell'n it like it is".

"Sit boy!" Kagome commanded.

A loud thump and groan of pain and annoyance; all coming from the boy with dog ears.

Kagome slams her to fist on the table. "That was uncalled for Inuyasha".

"No, no, it's okay Kagome", A voice came; and with that voice, eyes narrow towards Inuyasha. "I'll just kill him later". The man looks at Jakotsu just as he got done eating.

Jakotsu looks at Bankotsu, while holding the chopsticks sill in his mouth; his eyes with a questionable look.

"Let's go for a walk," Bankotsu ordered as a question.

"Uh, sure, where to Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked, fallowing him out.

"Does it really matter?" Bankotsu asked.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu ended up on a path that leads into the woods with a river coming their way.

"Okay, is something the matter?" Jakotsu looking at Bankotsu sad.

"Oh, well you know, everything's the matter", Bankotsu split, as he wraps one arm around near Jakotsu's shoulders. [AN: For those who don't know Jakotsu is taller then Bankotsu.]

"Is it all really because of that book?" Jakotsu asked.

"Well the book was most likely there to push out whatever we had secret I guess".

***

Kagome, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu make their way behind some bushes. [AN: You know like what kagome does to Sango and Miroku all the time.]

"Do you think this plan of yours if really going to work?" Renkotsu asked.

"Should, I don't see why not. IT BETTER!" Kagome said in a harsh voice.

"Shhh… keep it down, or they'll hear us", Suikotsu exclaimed.

"O.o, right".

***

"You know, even though you were on Sui's treatment, you told me that you loved me", Jakotsu said.

Bankotsu laughs. "Oh, really?"

"And then, you said that you where in love with me", Jakotsu continued seriously.

Bankotsu stops. "Look, Jakotsu, it's not it seems like".

"Oh, I know, but with you being jealous of Inuyasha and all, and that book; it makes me think different", Jakotsu replied.

"Well, I guess I can see where you could go wrong with that", Bankotsu said.

"So it was just that book and Sui's remedies then?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu stops again, now facing Jakotsu with his hands to himself. "I- will, I- " He glares happily. "Where exactly are you going with this Jakotsu".

"You can't lie to me Bankotsu", Jakotsu said staring in his eyes.

Bankotsu lets out a small tear as Jakotsu smirks. "That's what I thought".


	7. The Last Night

The Last Night

"_**You know, even though you were on Sui's treatment, you told me that you loved me", Jakotsu said.**_

_**Bankotsu laughs. "Oh, really?"**_

"_**And then, you said that you where in love with me", Jakotsu continued seriously. **_

_**Bankotsu stops. "Look, Jakotsu, it's not it seems like".**_

"_**Oh, I know, but with you being jealous of Inuyasha and all, and that book; it makes me think different", Jakotsu replied. **_

"_**Well, I guess I can see where you could go wrong with that", Bankotsu said.**_

"_**So it was just that book and Sui's remedies then?" Jakotsu asked.**_

_**Bankotsu stops again, now facing Jakotsu with his hands to himself. "I- will, I- " He glares happily. "Where exactly are you going with this Jakotsu".**_

"_**You can't lie to me Bankotsu", Jakotsu said staring in his eyes.**_

_**Bankotsu lets out a small tear as Jakotsu smirks. "That's what I thought".**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu blushes as Jakotsu reaches for his hand and they walk across a bridge, and into the misty land of flowers and butterflies. They settle down in the grass.

Jakotsu, not letting go of Bankotsu hands, look straight at him in the eyes; with a serious face. "Bankotsu, you really scared me there that night. Don't ever, ever do that again".

"I'm sorry I worried you, I just, I don't know what came over me", Bankotsu replies softly.

"I promise I'll be with you forever, in fact I don't even have to promise, I know I'll be. I'll wrap you in my arms and never ever let you go. This is your last night away from me", Jakotsu then whispers. "I love you too Bankotsu Sweetie.

Bankotsu blush depends as Jakotsu draws in closer. Now both getting serious, they move in slowly, but more closer, as they inch their way into a kiss.

[AN: YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS LAST PART! IT WAS KIND OF A LAST MINUTE IDEA! BUT IT DOSE CHANGE THE STORY AROUND A BIT! IT'S A BIT OF A TWIST IF YOU READ IT! IF YOU WANT ROMANCE THEN DON'T READ IT! IF YOU WANT THE TWIST THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD! [IT DEALS WITH KAGOME, SUIKOTSU, AND RENKOTSU!]

***

Six eyes widen and the three mouths drop.

"I can't believe it really happened", Renkotsu said shocked.

"Yep, I knew one of these days this was going to happen, then again Jakotsu has a whole another life I don't even know about", Suikotsu supported.

Kagome claps her hands excitedly. "Yes". She turns to the other two. "See I told you it would help", as she pulls out the book with an evil smile on her face.

Suikotsu and Renkotsu laugh.

"Imagine all that time if Bankotsu and Jakotsu would've found out who 'really' wrote that book".

"Well, thanks for you all of your ideas Renkotsu, it was a lot of help, and it was fun to write".

The three laugh as the leave back to the hut.

"So, do you think Jakotsu is finally going to get off my back?"

"Most definitely", Kagome smiles.

THE END!


End file.
